Neón Génesis Yamato
by Kensei1991
Summary: La humanidad esta al borde de la extinción a causa del Tercer Impacto, la ultima esperanza para la humanidad recae en una tripulación que va a hacer un viaje con una reliquia de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.
1. Chapter 1

Neón Génesis Yamato

Vi la última película de Space Battleship Yamato 2199 el mes pasado y me pareció una historia muy interesante, por lo tanto he estado viendo esa serie durante este tiempo y me inspire en hacer un cruce con Neón Génesis Evangelio, además como estudio historia en la Universidad estuve investigando del Acorazado Japonés Yamato y su historia y legado para Japón me es muy interesante. Mi otra historia Neón Génesis Iron Man voy a dejarla durante un tiempo pero no se preocupen no la pienso abandonar por ningún motivo, solamente he estado bloqueado con su continuación y no la he podido avanzar como quisiera. Esta nueva historia es un experimento que estoy realizando, es según de ustedes mis lectores si quieren que la continúe.

La pareja de esta historia será Shinji y Rei ya que es mi pareja favorita en esta serie.

Yo no soy dueño de Neón Génesis Evangelion y Space Battleship Yamato, no estoy haciendo esta historia con fines de lucros, solo lo hago por diversión para que no me demanden

Capítulo 1: Una esperanza, el Acorazado Yamato.

Han pasado diez años cuando sucedió el Tercer Impacto, la Tierra está muriendo, a causa del Tercer Impacto la vida de la Tierra está llegando a su fin, los mares ahora son sustancia LCL incapaz que haya vida; ya no hay bosques ni vegetación en la Tierra, hasta el propio aire está siendo irrespirable; ya solo quedan unos mil millones de habitantes pero cada año su número se reduce poco a poco, la raza humana está al borde de la extinción, los supervivientes están obligados vivir en ciudades subterráneas para poder sobrevivir, pero aun así parecen que ya no hay esperanza para los humanos ni para la Tierra, pero esto está por cambiar y volverá la esperanza con la llegada de una capsula espacial y la terminación de una gran nave.

Ruinas de Okinawa.

-cómo van los progresos capitán – dijo un hombre en una pantalla, es el Secretario General de la ONU

- la reconstrucción de la nave se ha terminado señor, solamente falta que se complete la tripulación y el alimento necesario para el viaje– dijo el capitán

- excelente capitán, pero le aconsejo que termine con eso lo más pronto posible, debo recordarle que falta solamente poco más de un año para que la raza humana se extinga – dijo el Secretario General de la ONU

- lo comprendo señor y le prometo que no les defraudaremos – dijo el capitán

- está bien, nos vemos capitán – dijo el secretario general de la ONU mientras se cortaba la comunicación

- capitán – dijo un joven de veinte años al entrar al cuarto

- que sucede cabo – dijo el capitán

- vengo avisarle que los últimos reclutas llegaran en una hora como máximo – dijo el cabo

- excelente cabo, se puede retirar – dijo el capitán

- si mi capitán – dijo mientras salía dejando al capitán solo en el cuarto

- has llegado, ha pasado casi diez años de la última vez que nos vimos Shinji – dijo el capitán

Ciudad subterránea de Tokio 2 una semana antes.

La ciudad subterránea de Tokio 2 hay unas cinco mil personas que están tratando de sobrevivir después de que sucediera el Tercer Impacto, apenas tienen con que alimentarse y muchos ya no tienen esperanza a pesar de que algunos rumores dicen que la ONU está preparando algo para poder salvar a la humanidad.

En las calles un joven de cabello corto de unos 25 años de edad está caminando con su porción de víveres para el día, tiene una buena condición física y es un hombre muy guapo.

-como hemos podido llegar a esto – pensó el joven mientras veía la condición en que Vivian las personas – si tan solo hubiera podido evitar esto hace diez años todo sería distinto, lo que está pasando en la Tierra es mi culpa - pensó

- Shinji – dijo la voz de una persona

Shinji volteo y vio una bella joven de su edad con pelo azul y ojos rojos.

- Rei que sucede– dijo Shinji

Después del Tercer Impacto Shinji encontró el cuerpo de Rei a las afuera de Tokio 3 y la trajo consigo, ella no lograba recordar nada de antes, así que Shinji decidió cuidarla y la llevo a Tokio 2, han estado viviendo junto en ese momento; Shinji desconoce de porque Rei logro volver después del Tercer Impacto y tal vez sea algo que nunca logre saber.

-te tardabas mucho así que fui a buscarte – dijo Rei

- lo siento, es que me puse a pensar y creo que se me paso el tiempo sin que me diera cuenta, vamos a casa – dijo Shinji

- si Shinji – dijo Rei

A pesar de que no recordaba a Shinji algo en su interior le decía que debía estar cerca de él.

Mientras volvía a casa vieron a un grupo de personas amontonado viendo la televisión.

-que pasara ahí – dijo Rei

- no lo sé, que tal si vamos – dijo Shinji

Shinji y Rei fueron al grupo y se dieron cuenta que era el Primer Ministro de Japón en una rueda de prensa.

-ciudadanos de Japón como algunos de ustedes la vida de nuestro planeta está llegando a su fin, de acuerdo con los datos que disponemos solo nos queda poco más de un año para que la raza humana se extinga – dijo el Primer Ministro

Las personas ya estaban comenzando a preocuparse por ese anuncio.

-pero no todo se ha perdido, tenemos una esperanza, hace un mes hemos recibido un mensaje de un planeta lejano llamado Iscandar ubicado en la Nebulosa Magallanes a unos 148 mil años luz de la Tierra, su gente nos han informado que ellos tienen un aparato capaz de dar vida una vez más a la Tierra y piensan dárselo a nosotros, por lo tanto el consejo de la ONU ha decidido enviar nuestro nuevo Acorazado Espacial hacia Iscandar – dijo el Primer Ministro

- Primer Ministro como piensa ir si está demasiado lejos – dijo un periodista

- no cree que puede ser una trampa – dijo otro periodista

- Primer Ministro cuanto cree que puede tardar el viaje – dijo otro periodista

- lo que ustedes me pregunta es información clasificada, lamento no poder contestarla, pero sí puedo decir que tenemos la tecnología para llegar a tiempo – dijo el Primer Ministro

- Primer Ministro no cree que es muy arriesgado – dijo un periodista

- no tenemos una opción mejor, no tenemos tiempo para dudar, aunque tal vez sea arriesgado la oferta de los habitantes de Iscandar es nuestra última esperanza para poder sobrevivir y recuperar nuestra Tierra verde y con grandes mares azules como antes, por lo tanto en todas las ciudades de Japón se van a recibir voluntarios para la tripulación del Acorazado Espacial, cualquiera que tenga experiencia militar, sea astronauta o científico será recibido para el viaje, eso es todo – dijo el Primer Ministro y luego se retiro

Shinji después de ver eso se puso muy pensativo y tuvo de repente un recuerdo de cuando era un niño corriendo por el pasto a los brazos de su madre, Rei se dio cuenta.

-que sucede Shinji – dijo Rei

- Rei voy a ir – dijo Shinji

- a donde – dijo Rei

- me presentare como voluntario e iré hacia Iscandar – dijo Shinji

- pero Shinji eso es muy peligroso – dijo Rei preocupada, desde que perdió la memoria Shinji ha sido su única familia

- Rei necesito ir – dijo Shinji – además con eso tal vez pueda reparar mis errores del pasado – pensó

- si tú vas yo también iré – dijo Rei

- pero Rei – dijo Shinji

- nada de pero iré aunque tú no quieras y no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerme – dijo Rei

- está bien, vamos altero a registrarnos – dijo Shinji

Actualidad

En un helicóptero militar hay unas cincuenta personas mientras esta anocheciendo, Shinji y Rei están sentado, Rei está durmiendo y Shinji está viendo la ventana, se dio cuenta que van a Okinawa y a lo lejos vio un antiguo barco de guerra de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, recordando las fotos que su amigo Kensuke tenía ese barco era del modelo acorazado.

-miren las ruinas del Yamato – dijo una persona que estaba detrás de ellos de unos treinta años

- Yamato – dijo Shinji

- sí, el Yamato fue un Acorazado de la Armada Imperial de Japón durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, es el barco más grande y mejor armado que han surcado nuestros mares – dijo ese hombre

- Yamato ahora está en ruinas aunque en verdad es enorme – pensó Shinji

El helicóptero comenzó a descender y se dirige hacia el Yamato.

-vamos al Yamato pero porque si es un montón de chatarra – se preguntó Shinji mientras veía el Yamato

El Yamato descansa silenciosamente, como una tumba antes de que se ponga el sol. Sin embargo aunque Shinji lo ignora el Yamato guarda las esperanzas de la humanidad para el mañana.

Yamato despierta de tus 80 años de sueños y muéstranos tu inmenso poder.

Fin del Capitulo

Espero que le gusten y espero sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Neón Génesis Yamato

Capítulo 2: Yamato Despega.

El helicóptero se está dirigiendo hacia los restos del Acorazado Yamato, Shinji se preguntaba porque se dirigen hacia ahí, no le parecía tener sentido dirigirse hacia un viejo Acorazado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

-sabes mucho del Yamato – dijo Shinji al hombre de atrás

- claro mi bisabuelo estuvo en el Yamato en la Segunda Guerra Mundial en la Batalla del Mar de las Filipinas y la Operación Ten-Go donde fue hundido por los aviones de los norteamericanos al norte de Okinawa, fue uno de los pocos supervivientes – dijo el joven

- Okinawa ahora que lo pienso es donde nos dirigimos – dijo Shinji

- es cierto por si acaso mi nombre es Daisuke Shima y el tuyo – dijo Shima

- me llamo Shinji Ikari un gusto en conocerte – dijo Shinji

- igual Shinji – dijo Shima

- te puedo preguntar algo – dijo Shinji

- si – dijo Shima

- porque piensas hacer este viaje – dijo Shinji

- mi hijo nació hace un mes, yo quiero poder darle un mundo en que pueda vivir – dijo Shima

- ya veo – Shinji – apuesto que todo los que están aquí deben tener un motivo de querer hacer este viaje – pensó

Cerca del Yamato se abrió una compuerta donde el helicóptero militar entro, es una instalación militar de última generación con varias personas en él, el helicóptero aterrizo.

-Rei llegamos – dijo Shinji mientras despertaba a Rei

- necesitaba dormir – dijo Rei

- eso te pasa por leer el manual que nos dieron toda la noche anterior sabiendo que íbamos a irnos hoy – dijo Shinji mientras se levantaba

Rei junto con Shinji y los demás reclutas salieron del helicóptero donde fueron recibidos por un hombre corpulento de cuarenta años.

-atención reclutas están aquí por el gran deber de viajar al planeta Iscandar para poder salvar nuestro planeta de la extinción, soy el Sargento delos infantes Taichí, sabemos que este viaje va a ser muy peligroso y hasta es muy posible que varios de ustedes no puedan regresar a la Tierra con vida – dijo el Sargento con una voz muy ruda a los nuevos reclutas

- calma sargento a veces usted es muy duro – dijo una mujer de cuarenta años con cabello purpura

- capitán – dijo el sargento – reclutas saluden al capitán Misato Katsuragi – dijo el sargento poniendo su mano derecha a su cabezo como saludo

Los reclutas levantaron su mano ante su capitán.

-Misato es imposible – pensó Shinji

- gracias sargento se puede retirar – dijo Misato

- si mi capitán – dijo Taicho al retirarse

- muy bien reclutas como sabrán somos la última esperanza para la humanidad, mañana vamos a despegar en nuestra nave, quiero que todos ustedes vayan a información para que les informen su función, solo quiero que me acompañen a mi oficina Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami – dijo Misato

- si capitán – dijeron los reclutas al retirarse del lugar menos Shinji y Rei

- Shinji, Rei ha pasado mucho tiempo – dijo Misato muy alegre

- lo siento la conozco – dijo Rei un poco confusa

- lo siento Misato, Rei la memoria y no puede recordar mucho – dijo Shinji

- ya veo, entonces no me recuerda, pero porque está contigo Shinji – dijo Misato

- Shinji me ha estado cuidando en estos diez años – dijo Rei

- entonces has estado todo este tiempo con Rei, que cosas has hecho Shinji – dijo Misato con una mirara de burla a Shinji

- Misato no hemos hecho nada – dijo Shinji muy avergonzado

- solo estaba bromeando, que tal si vamos a mi oficina para poder hablar – dijo Misato

- está bien – dijo Shinji

Misato llevo a Shinji y a Rei a su oficina donde se pudieron sentar.

-supongo que ustedes ya saben que dentro de un año nuestro planeta va a dejar de tener vida – dijo Misato

- lo sabemos – dijo Shinji

- hace un mes cerca de aquí se descubrió una capsula de comunicación donde hay un mensaje que los habitantes del planeta Iscandar piensan darnos un aparato capaz de poder revertir la instrumentalidad – dijo Misato

- lo sabemos pero aun no entiendo como seremos capaz de ir a ese lugar y volver en menos de un año – dijo Shinji

- los habitantes de Iscandar nos dieron la tecnología para poder hacer un motor que nos permite ir más rápido que la velocidad de la luz, no puedo decir mucho ya que no se mucho de eso, pero nos aseguraron que con ese motor seremos capaz de ir hacia Iscandar y volver a la Tierra en menos de un año – dijo Misato

- como planean ir – dijo Rei

- de seguro vieron el viejo acorazado de guerra que hay arriba de la base – dijo Misato

- si un recluta me dijo que se llama el Yamato y que es el barco de guerra más grande y mejor fuertemente armado que se ha hecho por el hombre en toda nuestra historia – dijo Shinji

- exacto en los últimos años la han estado reconstruyendo – dijo Misato

- no será un poco absurdo de usar un viejo acorazado – dijo Rei

- les puedo asegurar que el Yamato puede hacer más cosas que solo surcar por nuestro mares, ahora el Yamato puede hacer mucho más, vi sus expedientes y yo misma he seleccionado sus funciones – dijo Misato

- en serio – dijo Rei

- cierto, Rei en la simulación de un vuelo cazas que se realizó a los voluntarios tu puntaje supera incluso a los pilotos más experimentados, por lo tanto vas a dirigir uno de nuestros dos escuadrones de combates – dijo Misato

- cual – dijo Rei

- vas a dirigir los Tigres del Cosmo, aquí está la lista de sus integrantes te aconsejo que los vea pronto para presentarte – dijo Misato al darle un papel que contiene el nombre de los ochos miembros que componen los Tigres del Cosmo

- y cuál va a ser mi función – dijo Shinji

- Shinji por tu expediente durante los últimos cinco años te has dedicado como oficial de táctica de defensa en la ciudad de Tokio 2, encargado de dirigir a las fuerzas de la ciudad de los ataques de piratas – dijo Misato

- exacto – dijo Shinji

- por lo tanto tendrás el rango de teniente como oficial de combate, tu responsabilidad va a ser dar las ordenes de los artilleros y de los escuadrones de combate, ese era un puesto en que no pude encontrar a nadie tu lugar va a ser en el puente de mando – dijo Misato

- vaya – dijo Shinji muy sorprendido, nunca imagino que tanto el como Rei tendrían puestos importantes para el viaje

- aquí tienen sus uniformes – dijo Misato al dar un par de uniformes a Shinji y a Rei, el uniforme de Rei era negro con una flecha azul en el cuerpo, el uniforme de Shinji era blanco con una flecha roja – sugiero que descansen el despegue va a ser mañana – dijo Misato

- comprendo, nos vemos Misato, quiero decir capitán Katsuragi – dijo Shinji

- nos vemos capitán – dijo Rei

- nos vemos – dijo Misato

Shinji y Rei salieron de la habitación.

-Shinji creo que iré a ver a los demás miembros de mi escuadrón – dijo Rei

- buena idea, yo iré al comedor te espero ahí – dijo Shinji

- si – dijo Rei

Shinji y Rei tomaron camino distintos.

Al borde de la Vía Láctea cerca de Plutón en ese momento.

Habían unas cinco naves grandes, en la nave de mando unos seres de apariencia humana pero de color azul están viendo el planeta Tierra y han estado hackeando sus comunicaciones y descubrieron lo que los terrícolas planean hacer.

-no puedo creer que esos de Iscandar piensan ayudar a seres inferiores como los terrícolas – dijo un oficial

- no podemos permitir eso, almirante le sugiero que ataquemos – dijo otro oficial al almirante de esa flota

- tienen razón pero los motores se están cargando su energía, entonces nosotros tardaríamos unos tres días en llegar a la Tierra, y según nuestros datos la nave saldrá para el día de mañana – dijo el Almirante

- que haremos entonces señor – dijo otro oficial

- lanzaremos un meteoro de radiación hacia ese lugar en que los terrícolas llama Okinawa, destruirá la nave y a cualquier humano a 50 kilómetros a la redonda y quiero que lo lancen de inmediato, de acuerdo a los cálculos debería llegar a ese lugar dentro de 12 horas como máximo – dijo el Almirante

- brillante idea señor lo haremos de inmediato – dijo un oficial

- larga vida a Desler – dijo el almirante

- larga vida a Desler – dijeron los demás

Base Militar secreta en Okinawa.

Shinji está en el comedor comiendo un poco.

-hola Shinji – dijo Shima que tenía un uniforme blanco con una flecha verde en el cuerpo

- hola Shima, como estas – dijo Shinji

- muy bien Shinji, cuál es tu labor para el viaje – dijo Shima

- soy el oficial de combate y tu – dijo Shinji

- seré el piloto de la nave, soy astronauta y tengo experiencia piloteando naves espaciales – dijo Shima

- ya veo – dijo Shinji

- Shinji – dijo Rei al entrar al comedor

- Rei, Shima ella es Rei Ayanami, Rei Ayanami el es Shima – dijo Shinji

- gusto en conocerte – dijo Rei

- el gusto es mio – dijo Shima

Los tres comenzaron a conversar en el comedor.

Base espacial de las Naciones Unidas en órbita de la Tierra.

Los miembros de la base espacial están analizando el espacio para que la nave que se va a usar para ir a Iscandar no se encuentre con algún objeto que pueda amenazar el inicio de su viaje, que va a decidir el destino de la humanidad.

- ya se ha analizado el 95% del espacio y por el momento no se ha encontrado ningún objeto no identificado que pueda amenazar a la nave – dijo uno de los tripulantes de la estación

- excelente, cuando van a demorar en terminar ya que hay que enviar pronto la información a la ONU – dijo el oficial

- terminaremos en solo unos minutos – dijo otro miembro de la tripulación mientras veía su sensor

En su sensor de repente apareció un objeto que avanza a una velocidad impresionante.

-señor los sensores han detectado un objeto no identificado – dijo el miembro de la tripulación

- quiero que lo analicen y que ruta está usando – dijo el oficial

- a la orden señor- dijo el cuarto miembro de la tripulación – señor al parecer es un meteoro, mide aproximadamente 50 metros de diámetro, pero es uno muy raro ya que los sensores de la estación dice que contiene una gran cantidad de radiación, jamás en mi vida he visto algo como eso y al parecer se dirige hacia la Tierra – dijo

- donde va a caer y cuando – dijo el oficial

- va a chocar con la Tierra dentro de una hora y de acuerdo con la trayectoria que va, caerá en el mar de Kyushu al norte de Okinawa, en la zona en que la nave esta señor – dijo

- eso no puede ser, contacte inmediatamente con el consejo de la ONU ya – ordeno el oficial

- a la orden señor – dijo el mientras comenzó a entablar comunicación con el consejo de la ONU

Base Militar de las Naciones Unidas en la ciudad subterránea de Nueva York.

El presidente de la ONU junto con algunos miembros de la ONU y varios miembros del personal de la base han recibida de repente una comunicación de la base espacial, le han informado que un meteoro se dirige hacia el Yamato.

-quiero que me comuniquen con el Yamato – dijo el presidente de la ONU

- a la orden señor – dijo el oficial de comunicaciones mientras comenzó a comunicarse con el Yamato

Base militar al norte de Okinawa

Misato está en su oficina leyendo los informes sobre la llegada de los últimos suministros de alimentos y agua para el viaje, ahora tiene más que suficiente comida y agua para que la tripulación pueda sustentarse durante un año.

De repente recibió una comunicación de la Naciones Unidas, Misato contesto y era el presidente de la ONU.

-que sucede señor – dijo Misato

- capitán hemos detectado un meteoro que se dirige hacia ustedes, caerá dentro de una hora están listo para despegar – dijo el presidente de la ONU

- ya han llegado los últimos reclutas y los suministros de alimento y agua, aunque los técnicos esperaban poder hacer una revisión final al motor Warp – dijo Misato

- no hay tiempo capitán, deben despegar de inmediato – dijo el presidente de la ONU

- una vez que tenga a toda la tripulación en sus puestos despegaremos, aunque no estoy segura si estaremos listos a tiempo – dijo Misato

- recemos que si capitán, cambio y fuera – dijo el presidente de la ONU y luego apago la comunicación

Misato tomo su comunicador – a toda la tripulación le habla el capitán, de acuerdo a una situación de emergía despegaremos de inmediato, así que quiero que todos vayan a sus puestos de inmediato – dijo Misato

Shinji y Shima están corriendo hacia el puente de mando, Rei ha ido al hangar de los cazas, sin darse cuenta en un cruce Shinji choco con alguien y cayó al suelo.

-que acaso eres un idiota – dijo la mujer de pelo largo de color rojo vestido con el uniforme amarillo con una flecha negra

- lo siento – dijo Shinji mientras levantaba la vista, se dio cuenta quien era esa persona – Asuka eres tu

- te conozco, espera eres Shinji, así que el idiota ha vuelto y te atreves a chocarme que acaso no sabes que soy la líder del escuadrón de combate los Tigres Negros – dijo Asuka

- no ha cambiado nada – pensó Shinji, luego se escuchó otro mensaje diciendo que todo los tripulantes vayan a sus puestos – que los Tigres Negros vayan al hangar y esperen ordenes – dijo Shinji

- te atreves a darme ordenes – dijo Asuka

- desde hoy soy el oficial táctico, confió en los Tigres Negros y los Tigres del Cosmo – dijo Shinji mientras volvía a correr junto a Shima hacia la cabina de mando de la nave

Shinji entro con Shima en la cabina de mando, Misato está en la silla de mando y el resto de la tripulación está en sus puestos.

-por fin llegaron, Shinji quiero que vaya a la silla puesto del centro y que Shima vaya al lado derecho- dijo Misato, mientras que Shinji y Shima fueron a sus respectivos puestos

- el meteoro se acerca hacia ustedes, falta solo 5 minutos – dijo el Presidente de la ONU

- Shima activa el Motor de Ondas– dijo Misato

- a la orden capitán – dijo Shima cuando el comenzó a mover una palanca, la nave comenzó a moverse, ya que el motor se activó.

Se comenzó a elevarse, por lo tanto la tierra y el metal obsedido que había enfrente de la cabina de mando comenzó a desprenderse, Shinji quedo sorprendido.

-esto es – dijo Shinji

- exacto es el Yamato – dijo Misato

La tierra que había alrededor del Acorazado Yamato comenzó a romperse mientras el acorazado se movía, el metal obsedido comenzó a salir y monstro un metal nuevo y resiste. El acorazado era bastante enorme, tenía dos grandes cañones en la parte trasera y tres en la parte posterior, en los lados había docenas de armas, por detrás había un enorme motor, con otros dos más pequeño debajo de él y en la parte delantera había un extraño agujero. Desde las cenizas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial el Acorazado Yamato ha despertado el poderoso Acorazado Espacial Yamato.

En la cabina Shinji todavía está sorprendido de lo que ve.

-despegue del Yamato – dijo Misato

- Acorazado Espacial Yamato despegando – dijo Shima

El Yamato ha comenzado a elevarse.

-el meteoro caera en dos minutos – dijo una joven de 23 años en la parte izquierda del punto de mando

- no podremos evadirlo, Shima gire 50 grados estribor, Shinji preparen los cañones- dijo Misato

- a la orden – dijo Shinji al tomar un micrófono que tenía – preparen los cañones y apunten al objetivo

El Acorazado Espacial Yamato ya ha girado y sus grandes cinco cañones se están preparando para disparar.

-queda menos de un minuto – dijo la joven

- disparen los cañones – ordeno Shinji

Los cinco cañones del Yamato comenzaron a cargar su energía y dispararon todos juntos unos poderosos laser de energía directamente hacia el meteoro, chocaron con el meteoro causando una gran explosión que el Acorazado Espacial Yamato quedó atrapado.

Base de la ONU.

-hemos perdido contacto visual con el Yamato – dijo un oficial al ver la pantalla con estática a causa de la explosión

- quiero que se recupere la imagen – ordeno el presidente de la ONU

- a la orden señor – dijo otro oficial y recupero la imagen y aun había la gran nube de polvo

- y el Yamato – dijo otro oficial

- se ha evaporado – dijo el presidente de la ONU

Todos los miembros de la base se estaban poniendo muy triste, pero de repente el Yamato salió de la nube de polvo totalmente ileso.

-miren es el Yamato – dijo otro oficial

Todos comenzaron a celebrar, cuando de repente la imagen se cambió por la de Misato.

-habla la capitán Katsuragi el Yamato ha logrado acabar con el meteoro radioactivo usando nuestros grandes cañones – dijo Misato

- excelente trabajo capitán, nosotros buscaremos lo trozos del meteoro y lo analizaremos para saber que son, una vez que tengamos la información intentaremos comunicarnos con ustedes – dijo el presidente

- entendido señor – dijo Misato

- Yamato adelante – dijo el presidente y la comunicación

El Yamato ya está saliendo de la atmosfera de la Tierra, en la cabina de mando sus tripulantes están parado.

- tripulantes hoy inicia el viaje que va a decidir el destino de la humanidad dentro de 24 hora haremos el impulso Warp – dijo Misato

- si capitán – dijeron todos al mismo tiempo

El Acorazado Espacial Yamato ha podido despegar a pesar de ese ataque, quienes serán esos seres, que es lo que quieren, atacaran de nuevo, el Yamato será capaz de enfrentarlo e ir a su viaje de 148 mil años luz hacia Iscandar,

Fin del capitulo

Espero críticas y sugerencias.


End file.
